


It all changes when you're holding me

by CandyMadness



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: AU, Akechi Is Soft And Sad, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ann and Ryuji are little terrors, Cuddling, Death, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, ILY, M/M, Makoto is equivalent to god you cannot change my mind, Makoto is mentioned, This is for RenRen, WE LOVE SUPPORTIVE AKIRA IN THIS HOUSE, also, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMadness/pseuds/CandyMadness
Summary: Akechi has a nightmare at a sleepover





	It all changes when you're holding me

A pistol in his hand as he looked down, why was he holding this? His eyes widened as he saw it was still smoking. Not this again, please don’t let it. He looked across from him, their lied a spiraled body on the table, blood pooling around the head.

No,no,no,no! 

He gasped, his legs didn’t allow him to move towards the body, as if he was stuck in place, stuck in time. He watched as the smoke dissipated and he looked around, dead police surrounded him. What has he done? He blinked and when his eyes opened he was lost within a dark abyss. He couldn’t breathe.

He held his breath as he felt a heaviness in his chest, he reached up for help but all that happened was he sunk deeper into the abyss, He felt his eyes grow heavy. Was this the end? He let out a soft cry as he felt his lungs fill with toxicity. Something grabbed his hand.

“Akechi..” Spoke a ghostly voice, as Akechi dared to look up he saw him, the boy with a whole in his head, blood falling down his face. He let out a choked cry as the ghostly person somehow moved closer, wrapping his arms around Akechi’s throat.

“Akechi...why did you shoot me?” The voice called out, it’s hands tightening around Akechi’s neck.

Akechi let out a choked scream, was this it? He didn't want to shoot Akira. Please! He didn’t want to, why was life this way, why did he cry?

“Come on Akechi ...wake up.”

Akechi let out a sob as the weight on his neck started letting up.

“Wake up Akechi!” And his eyes closed.

He gasped, sitting up in the dark room, his heart pounded as life was brought back, reality,

“Akechi…” Spoke a voice softly, making the brown haired boy turn to his side, their standing almost above him was Akira, he was alive? Akechi couldn’t process anything as his eyes welled with tears and his arms slung around the standing boy, soft sobs escaping his lips as he cried into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry…..I am so so sorry!” He cried. Akechi didn’t usually cry, it was something he rather didn’t like doing. It showed weakness, but on nights like these he couldn’t help it as tears streamed down his face like a downpour of rain. He felt arms snake around his waist and pull him closer, a head leaning on his own crying one.

“Shhhh...shhhh, its ok, I’m fine, there is nothing to be sorry for...was it the dream again?” Akira asks. His voice was soft like silk. The dream...Akechi remembers that day when he failed. He was supposed to kill ‘Joker’ then and there but his feelings and emotions caught the better off him as he dropped his gun as he resisted shooting his best friend at the time. Still, he can see what would’ve been if he wasn’t so weak, if he had really killed his best friend, the love of his life. Akechi weakly nods into Akira’s shoulder and feels some movement as Akira pushes him gently across the bed and snakes himself into the covers, Akechi’s body almost automatically snaking itself around the surprisingly warm boy. They were at a sleepover, Akechi was on a makeshift bed while Akira was in his own. Everyone else was asleep on their blow up mattresses and blankets. All still asleep. Akechi would’ve usually slept with Akira but their relationship was still a secret in this stage and the amount of teasing from Ann and Ryuji would be enough for more than two lifetimes.

“What if someone sees us?” Akechi whispers, his broken voice noticeable in the quiet off the room. Akira softly hummed.

“Let them...I don’t want to leave you alone…” He mutters. No words were shared as the two shared a soft kiss, something comforting to Akechi as he broke the kiss and buried himself into Akira’s chest. Akira softly hummed some sort off song, so quiet only they could hear and it softly lulled Akechi into a peaceful sleep, next to the man he loved the most. 

Akira smiles as he softly plays with Akechi’s hair as he lulled himself back to sleep. Before he fully fell back into a sleep like state he whispered “I love you Goro...”

Morning came and light poured in.

“Ann, Ann!” Ryuji whisper yelled, shaking the very tired girl,

“Ryuji I swear to Makoto if you are waking me up for no reason I will slap you.” The blonde shot back, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Ryuji points over to Akechi’s bed. Ann squints as she notices black hair poking out. She smirked as her and Ryuji, with almost synchronized tiptoeing towards the two, both chuckled at the sight.

Akechi’s head rested on Akira’s arm and his legs wrapping around Akira’s waist, the cover was kicked halfway down their legs. Akira had his free arm wrapped around Akechi protectively as his own legs spiraled around the makeshift bed his chin resting softly on the top off Akechi’s head.

Ann and Ryuji snickered as they took out their phones and snapped many photos, for possible blackmail or fun later. 


End file.
